


Breathless

by KirbBree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, Blackwatch!Genji - Freeform, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbBree/pseuds/KirbBree
Summary: The newest Blackwatch member corners you and won't let you leave.





	Breathless

Your body slumped against the cold, metal door, feet failing you for a second as your knees buckle. Genji held you steady, however, certain to make you feel everything. 

 

 _You couldn’t move_. 

 

He had your arms above your head, using one cybernetic hand to hold your wrists firmly whilst his human hand toyed with your clit. You try and wiggle away from him due to overstimulation, but Genji’s fingers were quick and persistent. 

 

 _You couldn’t breathe_.

 

The newest Blackwatch member was more of a freak than he initially let off. Having known him for only a few days, you couldn’t believe the position he had you in currently. 

 

Underneath his strong body, writhing as he finger fucked you into oblivion. His nose pressed against your cheek as his tongue slinks out to lick at your neck before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin. You hadn’t even noticed he removed the bottom half of his mask; not that it mattered as of right now. 

 

_“Genji…”_

 

Breathlessly, you call his name out, hoping he would allow you to get a small break. Yet, his fingers only increased their pace, fingering your soaked cunt and playing with your clit like it was a fight for survival. 

 

You cum all over his hand and fingers, biting your lip in between small huffs of breath while you ride your orgasm out, bucking against his hand. 

 

_“Kaedama.”_

 

The dark cyborg whispers harshly against your lips before capturing them in a furious kiss. He completely took your breath away.

 

The hand wrapped around both your wrists squeezes slightly, pushing you harder against the door as Genji continues to kiss you. 

 

Your neck, now littered with bruises and bite marks, was beginning to ache but you didn’t have any complaints. 

 

The cyborg brought his fingers up in front of your face, still coated with your juices from earlier. His hand around your wrists then moved almost enthusiastically to your throat, his fingers pressing down ever so slightly, elicting a gasp from you. Genji took this opportunity to slip his fingers inside your mouth, wriggling them against your tongue. 

 

You close your mouth on his fingers, shutting your eyes as you taste yourself. If you could see the hellish look in those burning, crimson eyes of his, you would’ve melted where you stood. 

 

_“Anata wa sakebudeshou.”_

 

You weren’t sure how much longer you could keep up with him at this rate…

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, Genji is so hot in his Blackwatch skin, kms omg <3


End file.
